


I think he likes you too

by Kimmikiah



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmikiah/pseuds/Kimmikiah
Summary: In which Seungmin has a big gay crush on his best friend, Hyunjin is excited about a new internet friend and Changbin unintentionally becomes the hero of the story. Also cheese bread.





	I think he likes you too

**Author's Note:**

> might or might not be a modified version of a true story about my fat gay crush on my friend,,,,,,

"No, Seungmin, you don't understand!" Hynjin sighed exasperatedly leaning towards Seungmin and hugging him by the waist. 

They were sitting in a corner of a tiny kitchen, by an even smaller corner table and Seungmin was unable to escape as he was quite literally being squeezed between two walls, a table and his best friend hugging him. 

He had agreed to go to Woojin's family cottage to have a good time but all he wanted to do at that moment was to run away. 

Changbin was sitting on the opposite side of the table staring at them with judging eyes.  
"Get a room, you two", he huffed before taking a dramatically large bite of his cheese bread. 

Hyunjin chuggled playfully his face still burried in Seungmin's stomach while Seungmin himself just ignored the older. 

"I do understand, Hyunjin", he sighed trying to lean away from the other but getting eventually stopped by a wall. "I understand because I've been in a similar situation", he explained calmly and glanced down at his friend who looked up at him, surprised.

"Really?" Hyunjin pushed himself up and finally sat up properly. Seungmin took a deep breath when the other reached out to get himself his own cheese bread. "What happened?" he asked. 

Seungmin turned to glance at Changbin who was still staring at them but looking a bit less annoyed now that Hyunjin wasn't being disgustingly cuddly anymore.

"You remember my first internet friend?" he asked and both of his friends nodded. "Well... at first when we started talking we talked all the time and every day, right?" Another nod from his best friend and a hum from Changbin. He probably knew less than Hyunjin did. "And I was so excited to have a new friend that I actually thought I liked him as more than a friend", he finished his story and Hyunjin hummed understandingly. Changbin's interest was already back on his cheese bread.

"So I'm just excited about a new friend and think I like her because she's a girl, right?" Hyunjin said thoughtfully and Seungmin's heart sunk a little. He still nodded and tried to mask his sudden change of mood by stealing Hyunjin's bread from his hands. 

"So does that mean that I'm completely straight?" Hyunjin said and Changbin almost choked on his spit. "Because I feel like I wouldn't be like this if it was a guy."

Seungmin and Hyunjin had talked about this before and Seungmin remembered being told that the other knew he liked girls but wasn't really sure of much else. At the time that had made Seungmin a little hopeful but that hope was now dying right in front of his eyes. 

"Not necessarily", Changbin said while Seungmin was struggling to form coherent sentences. "It could be societal thing", he said wisely and both Seungmin and Hyunjin turned to look at him questioningly. He didn't explain any further, however, but instead he turned to look at Hyunjin and asked, "Have you ever had a crush on a guy before?" 

Seungmin wanted to bolt out the room but he was still very much stuck. He glanced at Hyunjin curiously and couldn't miss the slight red rising up the other's neck. 

"Maybe", was all he said and Seungmin could feel his throat starting to close on itself. They were both avoiding looking at each other and Changbin, while surprised by the younger's response, didn't want anything to do with it. 

"And suddenly Changbin had to leave", he narrated himself before raising the palm of his hand to his ear and twisting his body to face the open door behind him. "What was that, Felix? You need me to... help Minho get wasted? I'm coming!" he yelled out and scrambled to his feet grabbing a hold of a half empty vodka bottle. 

"Fuck off, Changbin!" comes Minho's answer from the next room and Changbin hurries to the living room leaving the other two to suffer in the uncomfortable silence. 

"So you've had a crush on a guy before, yeah?" Seungmin started awkwardly, forcing himself to watch the other in the eyes. Hyunjin met his gaze and laughed awkwardly. "Why haven't you told me about him before?" he asked. 

He was hurt but not because Hyunjin hadn't told him. He knew very well that it wasn't an easy thing to come out with. 

"Just because... It's kinda recent, I guess", Hyunjin turned his head to look anywhere but Seungmin's face. "It––. It's still kinda going on... I guess." 

Seungmin glanced at the other's averted eyes hopefully.  
"Tell me about him", he said and couldn't help the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. God help him if his gut feeling was wrong because his heart would be shattered into millions of pieces.

Hyunjin stayed quiet for a while before finally turning to look Seungmin in the eyes. 

"Well, he's really nice. To me at least. Not so much to other people... so I thought that maybe––", he said before inhaling sharply. Seungmin stayed quiet but kept smiling encouragingly. "That maybe he likes me back, you know? Because he treats me kinda different. But it's probably just because we're best friends it's––", Hyunjin stopped talking with a small gasp and covered his mouth with both of his hands as he realised who he was talking to. 

Seungmin was still trying to contain his smile but it was starting to get more and more difficult by the second. He took a few seconds to collect his thoughts before grabbing a hold of Hyunjin's hands and lowering them to where their knees where now touching.

"I think he likes you too", he said quietly, barely over a whisper. And before he could even react Hyunjin was already kissing him. 

It was slow and sweet and the only reason Seungmin pulled away was because he felt something wet on his cheek. 

Hyunjin sniffled and quickly tried to wipe away his tears. Seungmin reached out to place his own palms on top of Hyunjin's hands that were resting on the other's cheeks now. 

"Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly but Hyunjin just shook his head with a small smile. 

"I just cry easily and you know that", the other said with a small chuckle. "I'm just really happy. Let me be", he said jokingly. 

Hyunjin stood up from his chair for a second before straddling Seungmin's thighs in an attempt to sit on his lap on the others small chair. Somehow they managed to not fall and Hyunjin closed the distance between their lips once again.

"Are you two done chatting or––. OH MY JESUS FUCK!"

Hyunjin's head snapped to look at at the door so fast that for a second Seungmin was worried he had injured his neck. He glanced over the others shoulder and saw Chan leaning on the doorframe with a knowing smile.

"I was wondering why I couldn't hear any actual talking", he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"We were whispering", Hyunjin tried, making Seungmin snort and burry his face into the other's shoulder in embarrassment. 

"Clearly", Chan said dismissively while glancing over his shoulder towards the living room. 

"They're already sucking face?" came Changbin's annoying voice from somewhere in the house. Chan laughed loudly while Seungmin groaned against the fabric of Hyunjin's shirt. 

"Come on! We're deciding on a drinking game", Chan then said and Hyunjin was off Seungmin's lap within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda shitty but so is my memory so have it ig,,,, if you have any scenario requests my tumblr is @kidhyunjin


End file.
